1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-generating module for an airbag utilized in motor vehicles, which includes a gas-generating composition and an igniting composition arranged within a container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Published Patent Appln. No. 39 13 034 A1, it has become known that a gas-generating medium can be applied in the form of a thin coating or layer on the internal surface of the bag. Contemplated for use as the gas-generating medium is a coating constituted from a gelatinous explosive. However, this type of explosive is subject to significant disadvantages. Thus, during the reaction sequence, the explosive is difficult to control, as a consequence of which there is encountered the danger of possibly destroying the bag, as a result of which the latter is rendered ineffective. Moreover, the explosive develops toxic combustion gases and; additionally, it does not allow for a chemical stability over lengthy periods of time.
From the disclosure of German Patent 40 01 864 C2 there has become known a gas generator which operates in accordance with the high-lo (hi-lo) pressure system. Supported within a sheetmetal housing with filters are propellant plates, including a detonator which is arranged in the propellant plates. The ignition housing, which is constituted from metal, possesses rupture or breaking locations and an ignitable material.
Upon a triggering of the igniter, there builds up a gas pressure within the ignition housing so as to, at the reaching of a specified pressure, tear open the ignition housing and ignite the propellant plates.
A gas generator of that kind is extremely expensive to manufacture. Consequently, efforts have been expanded to develop significantly less expensive gas generators.